


i’ll give it all into your hands (do what you will with me)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time he let himself be on uneven footing with someone and let himself be the one with the disadvantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll give it all into your hands (do what you will with me)

**Author's Note:**

> help i've fallen into wonderbat hell and i can't get out

Her world, she said, was not one that he could ever understand or one that she could ever truly explain to him. She could tell him stories and try to teach him about her way of life and how she was brought up and what it was like to be a princess and a warrior and a part of a lifestyle that was nothing like he had ever known. Even when she became a part of his “man's world”, as she called it, time moved so quickly, changes were made so drastically. There was always something she had to adapt to, and she had become very good at adapting.

But no matter how she tried to articulate her life to him, there was only so much she could say and she could never show him where she had begun. She could never show him her home, and even when he let her into his life and showed her the things he had thought himself unable to share with anyone, she could not return the favor, and it was the first time he let himself be on uneven footing with someone and let himself be the one with the disadvantage.

She tried to do what she could to show him other parts of her life that she enjoyed, things that she had previously kept solitary. The places she went, the forests and fields she tried to pretend carried the same beauty of her home, and even though they were hardly close, they were the closest she could get and she loved them in her own way. Bruce could see that, and he could appreciate that she would share, even if it was not the same.

Diana held mysteries that he could not solve even when she wanted him to, and he was the open book with her, and that was not something he had ever experienced before. Never had he been the one laid bare while there were secrets out of his reach, never had he allowed anyone to have the upper hand with him, but he wasn't afraid of her for that, and if there were anyone worth allowing in, it would always be her.

 


End file.
